


a gift for borboletize

by Losthompson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9020083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Losthompson/pseuds/Losthompson
Summary: this is a gift for borboletize on tumblr courtesy of the mythea Christmas swap.Anthea's in danger and Mycroft comes to the rescue because despite everything he believes in, he loves her.





	

BORBOLETIZE MYTHEA 

 

“YOU IDIOT” Mycroft shouted at himself as he paced around his office in the late hours of the night “YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER IDIOT, SHE ACTUALLY LIKED YOU AND YOU PUSHED HER AWAY” the person he was shouting about was Anthea James, his assistant. Anthea had been working for him for what seemed like an eternity now and three months ago she came to him and asked him out on a date. Mycroft being Mycroft declined the offer and Anthea seemed to take it in stride as 3 weeks later she started going out with Derek. ugh Derek. And this is where Mycroft's problem lied, Derek was an imbecile with an IQ lower than a cheese plant, who blatantly disrespected Anthea and dear god lets not go into the cheating, to be honest he didn’t know why she was still with him. Mycroft banged down on his desk making his computer and several pencils rattle in the process, he stayed like that for a while until his phone beeped signalling a text from his assistant   
Myc help, please.   
A.x  
“Derek” Mycroft growled as he shoved his phone back into his pocket and sprinted out of the office grabbing his umbrella in the process. He didn't bother calling his driver, he needed to get there quickly and at this time of night it would take Henry a life time to get out of bed. As he was speeding down one of Londons many main roads to get to his assistants house he pulled out his phone from his pocket and called Anthea. “sir” she said breathlessly as if she’d been running or something like it “Anthea” Mycroft replied tucking his phone under his ear so he could turn a sharp corner “are you alright, has he hurt you again”   
“no I'm fine, i’ve locked myself in the downstairs study and I think he passed out outside the door.” she laughed a little “trust one of our agents to be a violent alcoholic” Mycroft wasn't laughing because by the time he got done with Derek he’d be dead. he sped up as he was only two minutes away and luckily for him the Christmas period meant that the roads were virtually empty “ill be there in a minute” he said as he hung up the phone.  
He got to Anthea's house a minute later like he said he would and unlocked the door with his key. He stormed through the house and down the corridor towards the downstairs study prepared to fight anyone and anything that got in his way. Once he got there he saw Derek passed out just outside the door with a bottle of vodka spilled on the floor. he rapped his knuckles on the door twice “Anthea, its me” barely two seconds passed before the door was unlocked, swung open and Anthea jumped out flinging her arms around Mycroft, it took him a couple of seconds to react but once he did he wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in her hair.   
after about a minute Mycroft stopped the hug and took Anthea hand leading her out to his car “where are we going? i cant just leave him in there alone-“ Anthea was saying before Mycroft cut her off “yes you can, because if he does anything else to you then ill kill him myself”. So they went back too Mycroft's house and Anthea spent the whole night crying about what had happened. Mycroft sat there and listened, he kept her away from the alcohol and let her fall asleep on his shoulder when the crying tired her out. It was ironic really because just over a year ago she was doing this for him, on the night of the fall the tables were turned and she was the one stopping Mycroft from ending it. two days passed, Anthea was still staying at Mycroft's because he wouldn’t let her go home unless she agreed to have Derek arrested which she wouldn’t.  
They were at work, both sitting in Mycroft's office going through Sherlocks last disaster of a case when BANG, the door opened and Derek charged in looking furious, but not as furious as Mycroft was. He took two big strides to stand in front of Anthea who was still shocked from the fact that her abusive boyfriend had just stormed into her bosses office. “Mr Chambers I'm going to ask you too leave only once”  
“And if i don't Holmes” Derek challenged stepping closer to Mycroft “im not letting you lay another hand on her chambers. and if that means i have to get hurt, so be it” at that point Anthea grabbed Mycroft's hand as if to stop him “oh i see how it is” Derek said smiling bitterly “the whores fucking you as well” Mycroft tensed up “watch your mouth” he hissed in a venomous tone “all i want is my girlfriend back Holmes”  
“well I'm afraid thats not going to happen” Anthea let go of Mycroft's hand and went to move towards Derek “Mycroft leave it, its fine” He was taken aback by that   
“Anthea what are you doing” Derek smiled bitterly again and then it clicked “What are you blackmailing her with Chambers?” he practically shouted   
“smart man” Derek laughed as he grabbed Anthea's arm “come now honey we must be going” Mycroft moved towards Anthea and pleaded “Anthea whatever he has on you, i can get rid of it, i can make it disappear, even if it costs me my job ill make it disappear” a tear ran down Anthea's face as she sadly smiled “it’s not what he’s got on me I'm afraid of” Derek started to laugh as he spoke to Mycroft again “don't you get it Holmes, I have connections with Maggnason I'm ratting on you and your brother not her, although the fact that she loves you makes it a lot easier” Mycroft's face dropped as Derek pulled out a gun and held it to Anthea's head “now we’ll be leaving” Mycroft looked towards Anthea searching for a question that didn’t need to be asked, she nodded and he slowly raised his hand holding up four of his fingers, he then counted back from four and when he got to zero a shot rang out from a nearby building, a window shattered and Derek Chambers fell dead on the floor. Anthea was about to fall to her knees when Mycroft caught her and hugged her tight, she was now crying into his chest as she grabbed his lapels “it’s okay” Mycroft whispered as he stroked her hair “it’s okay sweetheart i’ve got you, and i promise you no-one is ever going to hurt you like that again” they stayed like that for some time until Anthea lifted her head off of Mycroft's chest and simply looked at him “you know I'm not one to state the obvious my dear” he began “but i am completely and utterly in love with you”  
“Mycroft Holmes” Anthea laughed “do you even need to ask”  
and thats how three days before Christmas, in a small office in a huge building Mycroft and Anthea shared the first kiss of many.

Merry Christmas…


End file.
